The present invention relates to an insulated container suitable for storing and transporting temperature sensitive specimens. In particular, the invention relates to a container for storing and transporting biological specimens such as corneal tissue.
A biological specimen for transplant comprises living cells or tissue that produce a biologically active molecule or impart a required biological function to an individual. Generally, the specimen is tissue that includes a semipermeable membrane that permits diffusion of nutrients to cells and allows secreted cellular products and waste materials to diffuse away from cells.
An eye cornea is a common type of transplantable biological specimen. For example, a donor cornea is utilized in keratoplasty, a procedure for restoring sight in patients with cornea opacity. The corneal tissue is typically shipped from location to location or stored for use in the operative procedure. The number of available corneas for this procedure is dependent to a large degree on proper storage and transport of the cornea between the time it becomes available from a donor and the time it is used in the operative procedure. Extending cornea preservation time and protecting the cornea increases the quantity and quality of tissues available for transplant.
Temperature is a significant problem in the storage and transport of corneal transplant tissue. Increased temperature increases the metabolic activity and decreases tissue viability of the cornea. Current data indicate that corneal tissue should be stored in a safe range of about 2xc2x0 to about 6xc2x0 C. Higher temperature can allow tissue necrosis to begin, while lower temperature may damage cells and cause decreased viability.
Additionally, improper positioning during transport or storage can damage the surface of corneal tissue. The cornea can rub against structural aspects of a carrier case to damage the cornea endothelial layer.
There is a need to provide an inexpensive and easy to construct storage and transport container that protectively positions a temperature sensitive specimen and that maintains temperature of the storage environment within a protective range.
The invention provides a container for storing and transporting a temperature sensitive specimen under thermally stable conditions to minimize damage during transportation and storage. The container comprises an outer insulating container body having a top and sidewall to form a receptacle shape and an inner insulating container body having a bottom and sidewall to form a receptacle shape to fit in interlocking nested engagement with the outer insulating container body to form a double walled hermetic chamber. A specimen receiving structure is supported within the hermetic chamber for receiving a biological specimen such as a corneal tissue.
In another embodiment, a container is provided for transporting temperature sensitive material, wherein the container comprises an outer insulating container body and an inner insulating container body shaped to fit in interlocking nested engagement with the outer insulating container body to form a hermetic chamber. At least one of the insulating bodies comprises a hard shell filled with an insulating material.